


Long Way From Home

by elinex



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eagles, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, More Sexual Tension, Multi, Nudity, PLOT TWISTS EVERYWHERE, SO MUCH SEXUAL TENSION, Sexual Tension, Teasing, a lot of wtf moments, and thorin is just uhggg, at least that's what those dwarves think, bilbo is so adorable, can't forget about the elves, female character is a fucking boss at fighting, he get's cuter and sweeter later on, i don't know yet, i need to stop, just a little bit of nudity, kili is a sexy dwarf, legolas is sexy too, legolas with his sexy ass, oak branches for life, pale orc, probably no smut, she's hot too, some asshole thorin, these tags.., throwing in some thorin kissing, very big eagles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinex/pseuds/elinex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eline ran away from home years ago. Now she's living in a tree house somewhere in an abandoned forest.<br/>They used to call her a princess but now she's nothing more then an forest elf. When dwarves wander around her home she gets curious and follows them.<br/>She never meant to end up in some Company with dwarves, a hobbit and some old wizard.<br/>And what happens when they find out about her past? Will she find love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Meeting

I woke up in my bed. And just like every other morning I made my plans for today. Breakfast, hunting all day, shower, dinner, read, go to bed. Like I said.. just like every other day. I lived in an abandoned forest, high up in the trees. My two brothers would always tell me about the tree houses they had made when they would go outside, while I sat inside and played with our father. They’d come back telling me what it looked like, I would draw it and write down how they made it. So when I ran away from home I made my own tree house. There isn’t a ladder up or something because people or other creatures would notice it, so I would use my knifes to climb in the trees.

I was pretty good with my knifes, during hunting I would draw circles on some trees and throw my knife at it trying to hit the “bulls eye”. After a few weeks of practice… I never missed. So I knew how to use knifes, but I also had a sword. My dad would teach me how to use it and my brothers would help me practice. I also had a sister but I had always disliked her because everyone, except for my brothers and my father, thought she was better than me, smarter than me, prettier than me and well basically better at everything.

At home I didn’t feel loved anymore, so that was one of the reasons why I left. But before I left I got in an argument with father and yelled terrible things at him how he was a bad father and stuff like that. When I told him I wanted to leave he said that he liked my sister better anyway. He didn’t think I would actually  _leave_.. But  _I did_..

I changed into my hunting clothes, which were my normal clothes and my dark cloak. I jumped down the tree house. As an elf I could jump high and jump from tree to tree etc. But I wasn’t just an elf I was also human, half-elves as they used to call us. My father was a half-elf, my mother was 100% elf. Both of my parents had  _“powers”_. My father could heal and foresee things, and well my mother I don’t know what she could do but others would tell me she was very powerful. Which was bullshit if you asked me, if she was so powerful why did she get captured she could have fought back, and maybe even won. Or maybe Orcs didn’t attack her and she just left because she was sick of my father. I wonder, oh I wonder.

I silently walked around the forest, with my bow and an arrow ready. I hadn’t eaten very good the couple of days I did eat rabbit though.. which was disgusting, I didn’t like to eat animals but I had to if I wanted to survive out here.

Out of nowhere I heard something moving not far behind me. I turned around and saw nothing but I didn’t trust it. I ran to the nearest tree and climbed up high, when I looked around I saw a group of people, I didn’t get a good look because they were pretty far away. I jumped over to the nearest tree to take a better look. I saw that they weren’t humans, but dwarves.  _What are dwarves doing out here?_ I couldn’t help but wonder where they were going, so I followed them from the trees. When I jumped towards another tree my foot slipped and I fell down. I fell halfway down the tree. I’m pretty sure they knew I was here now, because well if they hadn’t heard that they were deaf. The sound also caused a few birds to fly away. I peeked around the tree and saw that the dwarves had stopped and had their weapons in their hands, ready to attack something.. me. I was still pretty high in the tree but they would definitely be able to see me if they were looking at me from the right angle. ‘What was that?’ one said and looked around. ‘I don’t know’ another voice said, I didn’t know who said what because I wasn’t looking anymore but by his voice I could tell he was younger then the first voice. I peeked around again and kept listening to them. ‘What could possibly cause those birds to fly?’. ‘Probably something big’. ‘Should we investigate?’ I prayed they wouldn’t, ‘cus it hurt when I tried to move. I looked down and saw that a branch had cut my leg, and I was bleeding. A few blood drops fell down. I let out a sigh and listened to the dwarves again. ‘It was probably nothing, let’s just continue..’ one said, he had a weird hat if I may add. ‘I’m not leaving before I know what that was’ the only bald one said. I disliked him already. He walked towards my tree and looked around, but thankfully not up even though I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t have seen me. And if he did he wouldn’t be able to see my face because I had my cloak over my head, and thanks to that you were only able to see a faint shadow of a face, my face. ‘Dwalin, come on I don’t want to stay in this creepy forest, let’s just go’ so Dwalin was his name, I thought  _Baldie_  sounded better but ok. Dwalin completely ignored the comment and looked around the tree. If he looked up, he would see me.

Out of nowhere I saw an eagle drop from the sky and fly past Dwalin, which caused everyone to turn around and follow the eagle with their eyes. ‘I thought eagles were bigger?’ one said, he was talking about the giant eagles that were only seen by a few people, those people would always tell stories about how big and beautiful they were. ‘I told you it was nothing, now let’s go’ the dwarf said again and pulled Dwalin’s sleeve. Dwalin turned around and followed the other dwarves. As I looked at the group again you saw one wasn’t with them, you looked around the dwarves.. where was he? You heard rustling in front of you and looked in front of you only to see the one that was missing in front of you pointing an sharp arrow at your face.. ‘Who are you?’ he said loud enough for the others to hear, they were all moving towards your tree.  _This wasn’t supposed to happen_ , I thought to myself. I slowly moved down and reached for my long boots, I always had a spare knife in there. But the dwarf noticed and shot an arrow a few centimeters away from my reaching hand. ‘Move one more time and the next arrow will kill you’ he said, well at least he wasn’t planning on just killing you. All the dwarves had gathered in front of your tree and looked up at you.

‘Who are you?’ the archer asked again. ‘That is none of your business!’ you hissed at him, they looked a bit taken back by your harsh tone since you were the one with an arrow pointed at you. ‘How dare you talk like that, considering we could kill you just like that’ another said while he gave a nod towards the archer. ‘Miss, could you please come down from that tree, we won’t hurt you.. I promise’ an older one said. ‘Don’t make promises you can’t keep Balin’. ‘Your archer told me that if I’d move one more time the next arrow would kill me’ I said and looked at this Balin. ‘Don’t shoot this lass please’ the archer nodded, but didn’t lower his bow. I jumped down from the tree and landed in front of the dwarves. I saw a few of them try to look for my face, but it wasn’t working out that well for them since my cloak was hovering far over my head.. ‘Why were you following us?’ the one with the weird hat asked. ‘I wanted to see who was wandering through my forest’ I simply stated.

‘ _Your_  forest?’ a blonde one smirked. ‘That’s what I said wasn’t it?’. ‘Don’t you dare speak to us in such an arrogant tone’ Dwalin said and moved towards me, I took a few steps back since he would be able to see my face if he got to close. My back was now pressed against the tree and he stopped right in front of me, and looked straight into my eyes. He was very, well imitating even for me.. and I’m used to a lot. I looked down so he wouldn’t be able to see the rest of my face. ‘Lads, just let her go I want to eat already’ a fatter dwarf said. I saw my eagle sitting on a wrench and look towards me for a far, I slightly nodded and he flew in our direction. I decided to try and catch the dwarves of guard and focused on my eyes, thanks to this cloak I could turn my eyes a different color for a few seconds to scare people and flee. I turned my eyes in a bright red and looked towards Dwalin. They all gasped and took a few steps back. And just in time hundreds of birds flew around them, creating a wall. I immediately started to run off into the woods. The birds flew away from the dwarves to early and they saw I was gone, they looked around and one noticed me running. ‘Shoot her!’ he yelled and not much later an arrow came in contact with my arm, it didn’t go through my arm it just scratched me. Another one flew past me. And I felt another one go though my leg, let’s just say it hurt a lot. I let out a scream and fell to the ground, I was able to walk, but  _run.. no_.

While I laid on the ground I saw the dwarves run towards me, but they didn’t run as me so they were pretty far away. I got up and climbed into a tree, as high as possible. I jumped to another one, and another one. I continued my way home like this. After a few minutes I didn’t hear them anymore. I heard wings next to me and say my eagle next to me. ‘Follow them and when they reach their destination come back to me’ I told it and it was gone within seconds. I clung to the tree for a while and listened to my surroundings.. no one was here, they had left. I was alone.


	2. The Introduction

By dawn I had reached my house, when I was about to open the door I noticed a letter on it. ‘What the hell?’ I whispered, surprised. I grabbed the letter and walked inside. I immediately dropped to the floor, sitting on my knees. Looking down I saw that the arrow in my leg was still there, I had removed the front and back so now it was just a stick through my leg, but it definitely hurt like hell. I didn’t think about it and ripped it out of me. A soft scream escaped my lips and I threw it to the side. Blood was now pouring out of my leg. ‘That’s gross' I said to myself as I pressed my hand down on it.

I healed my wound, like my father would always do with my brothers when they got hurt again.. After a few seconds sitting like this and trying to concentrate there came a light from under my hand, my wound was healing. I decided to let the wound on my arm stay and put some bandages around it because healing myself and others takes a lot of strength and I hadn't done it that much so I wasn't as experienced then other healers. I slowly stood up and grabbed my small bag from my shoulder. I opened it and grabbed the only missing arrow the archer had shot at me. I decided to give it back to him when I give them a little visit. After I showered I put on different clothes since the others had blood on them. I put on some simple black jeans with my long boots and a dark green shirt, I also had my cloak on. It was a gift I got from Lindir a long time ago. Lindir was a very good friend of mine at home.. well my old home.

Since my eagle hadn't returned yet I figured the dwarves were pretty far away. I had packed some clothes for what I thought was going to be a long trip. Walking over to the kitchen I sat down on a chair and grabbed to note from the floor. "Dear Eline" it read. I continued reading on and when I was at the end of it said. "I believe I am in need of your help once again, your eagle will know the way. Your old friend, Gandalf the grey" I was slightly shocked, a letter from Gandalf? He hadn't send me one for a very long time. I sighed and got up, I knew I was going after Gandalf, I still owed him from when he saved me from those nasty trolls. I shivered at the thought and grabbed the bag I had packed. I put a few more things in it and opened my door to find my eagle there. 'You were waiting for me weren't you?' I said to it. I always believed that animals understood us but never really answered. I jumped down the tree and ran through the forest after the eagle.

I had ran for ages, ok only a few minutes. But I was so tired that I started to walk. My eagle wasn’t very happy with that it kept trying to make me run by grabbing my cloak with its beak, but I was too tired to care. My leg was hurting again, apparently I hadn’t healed it the way I should have. I was walking in a very different forest, this one was nothing like the one where I lived. This one had taller trees but the leafs hung lower and the path that I was walking was surrounded by long grass. I stopped and looked around, was I lost? I was beyond pissed now, while looking around I noticed that my bird was nowhere to be seen. The bird was a gift from the king of Arda who controlled the  _great eagles_ , it was basically the only friend I had. I started calling it ‘Elen, where are you?’ in Elvish elen meant star, the name reminded  me of my father he would always call my sister and I  _“elda”_ , which meant stars. I started thinking about them,  _how were they, did they still think of me often?_ The questions ran though my mind but I didn’t need answering.. not yet. I heard the sound of my eagle, it was pretty far away. Maybe It was in danger? I started running again, I ran as fast as I could after the sound. Ignoring the pain in my leg. I kept following the sounds until I was no longer in that creepy forest, I knew this place.. this was the place were those hobbits lived, what was it called again uh.. ah yes the Shire!

The flattering of my bird came from inside this house, I stopped in front of it and walked to a small window, I had to bend over for my ear to reach it. I heard lots of noises from the inside. I looked inside and saw the dwarves from earlier happily chatting to each other. But there were more than just dwarves, I saw a hobbit, a dwarf I didn’t know and Gandalf? What was he doing with dwarves and a hobbit. I tried to think of multiple options but I was pretty sure he wasn’t a prisoner there. He yelled something and everyone because silent. He turned to the new dwarf and said. ‘You have asked me to find the fourteenth member of our company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins-’ I listened closely to what he said. Company?  ‘-You must trust me on this’ was the last thing he said. Before a dwarf grabbed something from his bag. I walked over to another window and saw my eagle, when it saw me I started to freak out causing two dwarves from the other room to walk over and grab the cage where it was in. I saw the dwarfs face and it was this Dwalin guy. He had the cage in his hands but didn’t move.. What I he doing? Out of nowhere he turned his head towards the window and saw me, I gasped and fell back. ‘She is here because of you isn’t she?’ he asked my eagle. They knew it was mine, were they trying to capture me? ‘What is it Dwalin?’ I heard Gandalf say. ‘The girl from the forest is here’ I figured he mainly said it to the other dwarves because Gandalf had probably no idea who they were talking about. ‘She’s here?’ I was in front of the other window and saw that Dwalin had joined the others, my bird was on the table. He nodded. ‘Well than let’s get her!’ one with brown hair said, I noticed he was the archer. ‘We should lure her in..’ another said. ‘NO!’ Gandalf said and got everyone quiet again, he was good at doing that. ‘We will not capture her, we will check it out.. but first Bilbo needs to sign the contract’  I looked up I could easily sit on top of this house and still listen to them right?

I have been sitting here for a few minutes now, the hobbit fainted and 4 dwarves had gone outside to check if I was there, but of course they hadn’t found me. It was way too dark outside and thanks to my cloak I blended in with the colors. I noticed one had left the door open, I didn’t know if it was a trick or if one of them was just stupid. ‘I gave you your fourteenth member for our company, but I’m waiting for someone to join us today.’ Gandalf said, was he talking about me? ‘Another hobbit?’. ‘Oh no, she is no hobbit, she is an old friend of mine and I believe you have already met her’ he nodded towards the dwarfs. I grabbed the letter from my bag and got my bow from my back. While putting the letter at the end of the arrow I got from the archer I silently walked in. And shot it to the other end of the kitchen, causing everyone to gasp and look at it. ‘THAT’S MY ARROW!’ the archer said and a few looked in my direction, but they didn’t see me.

I walked the other way around and stood a few meters away from Gandalf in the shadows. I was pretty sure he noticed my presence but didn’t say anything. ‘Well that’s the letter I send her, so why don’t you introduce yourself.. old friend?’ I smiled at the words and got out of the shadows now standing next to Gandalf. A few noticed me but didn’t say anything, I only saw fear in their eyes. When the others, including Dwalin and the archer, noticed my shadow that had fallen over them they looked at me. ‘That’s her’ one whispered at the others. I walked closer to them and they didn’t say anything. I bend over the table and opened the door of the little cage my bird was in. It immediately flew away and when I stood up again it landed on my shoulder. ‘I told you it was a bad idea to take the bird’ one said.

I looked over at Gandalf and he smiled ‘They are my friends, now.. introduce yourself’ he repeated. He knew I wasn’t going to hurt them because of what I said a long time ago: “a friend of Gandalf is a friend of mine” I regretted ever saying that and sighed. I removed the cloak from my head and heard them gasp. ‘She’s an elf?’ one said in shock. ‘Shut up!’ the one closed to Gandalf said, he looked like he was the boss of this company or something, he looked at me with a look of disgust. I spoke up. ‘My name is Eline, and I’m NO elf I’m a half-elf’ I couldn’t stand straight in this small house and it annoyed me. A LOT. ‘What’s a half-elf?’ the hobbit asked out of nowhere while walking past my legs. Gandalf smiled at him. ‘A half-elf or Peredhil as some call them are children of an elf and a human, they become half elf half human. They are very skilled fighters and just like Eline here very strong and gifted with many powers’ Gandalf explained, was he trying to make them like me? I looked at him and then back at the others. ‘Who’s child are you?’ an older one asked me. ‘I will not speak of my parents as they have abandoned and betrayed me’ I said in a harsh tone. ‘So you don’t like elves either?’ one asked, I shook my head. ‘Well I already like her’ one said and a few laughed, I smiled at him. ‘What are your names’ I asked politely, I had the feeling I was going to like them after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {you can also message me on my tumblr "celebsximagines.tumblr.com"}


	3. Our Journey Begins

I had learned all their names by now, the archers name was Kili and his brother was named Fili. Kili was the youngest out of all of them. And Thorin, their leader, was the king of this Erebor I had heard of as a child. He was also the uncle of Kili and Fili. They told me a lot about their previous lives at Erebor and how the dragon ruined it all.

They had cleaned the kitchen in their own special way, by singing if I may add. I was sitting at the kitchen table and looked at some dwarfs getting ready for bed. Baggins was talking to Gandalf, probably about the contract he still hadn’t signed. They gave me one to, so I guess I was part of this company now too. Apparently I was their assassin and healer now. I still didn’t know how I felt about that but I couldn’t care less, it was time that I started doing something else then hunt all day in those woods. I was glad to be away from there.

The room where the dwarves would sleep in was right across from the kitchen, they slept in the living room. I noticed Kili and Fili walking around the house and towards the kitchen. I looked at my bird, at how it would jump from plant to plant that where placed throughout the table. I smiled at it and giggled when it missed one. ‘Aye Eline, may I speak with you please?’ Kili said while Fili leaned against the door frame. I nodded and told him to sit down, he sat across from me, close to the bird that was now moving closer towards me. It stopped next to me and I smiled. ‘I’m sorry for attacking you earlier today’ he said and I saw that he was actually sorry. I looked at his brother for a split second and then looked back at Kili. ‘It’s ok, I healed it anyway..’ I shrugged. ‘Healed? How does that work?’ Fili asked and moved away from the door towards us. I pulled my left boot of and lifted my jeans. ‘You shot the arrow through here’ I said to Kili and pointed at what was now a small scar. ‘BALIN, COME CHECK THIS OUT!’ Fili said and all the dwarves stood up from their sleeping bags and walked over to us. ‘You ask for one and you get 10’ I said and they laughed. ‘What is it Fili?’ Balin said while Kili inspected my leg. ‘Remember the arrow that went through her leg?’ Balin nodded and Fili nodded towards my leg. They gathered around me and I heard gasped coming from their mouths. I laughed silently. They started asking me how I did it and Oin came with the idea of the elven medicine. I shook my head ‘this is no elven medicine, I healed it m-‘ I gasped when I felt Kili’s cold hand touch the scar. The other dwarves looked at his hand, Kili pressed down on it and I yelped. ‘It still hurts’ I said and stood up again pulling my jeans down and my boot over it. ‘Sorry’ Kili said with a sad face. ‘I healed it myself’ I said as I sat down again. ‘How?’ they asked.

‘Like this’ I said and I moved my hand towards Fili’s arm. He a wound on it from the birds that attacked them so I could escape. I looked up at him and he nodded. When I placed my hand over the scar I concentrated really hard and the wound started to heal, the light came from under my hand and I everyone was silent. Thorin, Gandalf and the Hobbit had joined us and looked at me healing the wound. When I removed my hand the wound was gone, there wasn’t even a scar it was like there never even was a wound. They all gasped and a few made nice comments and some even clapped. Gandalf and I started to laugh. ‘This is going to be one hell of a journey’ Bofur said and everyone laughed.

It was just before midnight and all the dwarves were asleep in the living room, I had helped Bilbo remove the mud stains of their shoes all over the floor. And it now looked like they never even entered his house. ‘Get some sleep Eline, it’s going to be a very long walk for you tomorrow’ Gandalf said ‘Walk? What about horses?’ I asked him. ‘I didn’t bring a horse for you but I’ll see what I can do first thing in the morning’ ‘No there is no need for that, I’ll do it’ I smiled at him and walked towards the living room, my eagle saw me and flew towards me. ‘I need your help again elen, I need you to go find me a horse ok?’ it nodded and flew out the window when I opened it.

‘You just keep surprising me’ I heard behind me, and turned around. ‘Kili, you scared me’ I said and he looked at me. ‘I’m sorry I didn’t mean to’. I sat down on the ground next to where he was sleeping. I sat in-between him and his brother. He looked up at me and motioned my cloak. ‘What powers does it have?’ he asked. ‘It doesn’t really have any special powers it just hides my face really well’ I smiled and he laughed. ‘But what about your eyes?’ he asked ‘They turned red when you looked at us’. ‘Oh that, the cloak can turn my eyes in a different color so I can scare things off and get some time when I need to escape, but it only works for a few seconds’ I said. ‘Can you demonstrate it?’. I put the hood over my head and after a while my eyes turned a very bright blue. He gasped and looked closely. ‘They’re beautiful’ he whispered and I could feel myself start to blush.

When I woke up the next day I noticed that everyone was gone, I looked around and saw they had already packed everything. I also noticed the blanket around me, I didn’t remember grabbing a blanket.. One of the dwarves probably put it around me when I was asleep. I got up from the floor and walked towards Bilbo’s room, he was on his bed.. sleeping, he looked so peaceful that I decided not to wake him up yet. ‘Eline, let’s go we’re leaving’ I heard Bofur say from behind me, I turned around and say Bofur, Bifur and Bombur behind looking slightly worried. I nodded and they followed me outside ‘Why so worried?’ I asked and looked over my shoulder at them. ‘I don’t like the idea leaving Bilbo behind’ Bifur said. ‘Leaving? I thought he was coming with us?’ I said and stopped right in front of the door. ‘No, Gandalf said Bilbo decided not to come with us’ Bofur said and looked down. ‘Oh, he wasn’t the adventurous type after all huh’ I said and they nodded. When I turned around to walk out of the house forgot that I was taller than the door. Which caused me to dumb my forehead into the wall above it. I grabbed my head and cursed in Elvish. The dwarves on the other end of the door started to laugh. I bend down and walked outside, still holding my head. ‘That really hurt’ I whispered when I stood next to Gandalf, he smiled and patted me on the back.

Bombur closed the door behind him and all the dwarves climbed on their horses, I was looking at the sun rise from the horizon. ‘I never see it in the woods’ I said. ‘I know, but now that you do, what do you think of it?’ he asked. ‘I think it’s beautiful’. ‘Just like you’ I heard a voice say from behind me, but I was to focused on the sun. My stare was broken when I heard the sound of wings coming closer. I turned my head to the side and saw my eagle flying this way. ‘Hello little one’ I said when I landed on my shoulder ‘Did you get what I asked for?’ it moved its head up and down fast. ‘Good’ I smiled. ‘Where is it?’ I asked and the bird looked the direction it had come from, when he didn’t see a horse he flew back. ‘Great, that means no horse for me’. ‘Do you want mine?’ Ori said. ‘That’s very nice of you but there’s no need for that, I’ll put my legs to use’ I said and started walking towards the others, Ori followed me. Thanks to the pony the dwarves were now around the same height as me. Ori and I weren’t the last ones, we were walking in the middle since I was walking pretty fast. ‘This is going to be a long trip isn’t it?’ I asked Oin and he just nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think.  
> more chapters coming soon!


End file.
